


Jingle Balls

by noxsoulmate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Cat Lucifer (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Holiday Mixtape 2017, Human Anna Milton, Human Meg Masters, M/M, SPN Holiday Mixtape, everybody is a Christmas ornament, except for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: Christmas is Dean’s favorite time of the year – because it is the only time their human, Meg, takes them out of the box and hangs them onto a pine tree, where he can spend a few precious days with the love of his life, Castiel. But what happens when Meg’s new girlfriend brings home some Christmas balls of her own? And has no one ever told the humans how dangerous the life of an ornament gets with a cat in the house? It’s certainly shaping out to be a different fest this year.





	Jingle Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ^_^ (in case you're celebrating)  
> Here's my entry for this year's [SPN Holiday Mixtape](http://holidaymixtape.tumblr.com/), in which I had a fantastic collaboration with [A. Diamond](http://alxdiamond.tumblr.com/) :D it was so much fun and hilarious coming up with this fic together - and yes, there's a rational explanation as to how we got the idea to make all the characters Christmas Balls, lol ^^"  
> You can find the beautiful art [here](http://alxdiamond.tumblr.com/post/168943413483/art-for-noxsoulmates-adorable-holidaymixtape)
> 
> The biggest thanks to [vintagenoise](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagenoise/pseuds/vintagenoise), my wonderful beta. She just posted the second chapter to her latest installment in the [Young Volcanoes series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12200652) \- you should totally check it out, the whole series is amazing <3

 

“Dean, stop moving,” Sam groused, throwing a bitch face at his brother. “You’ll break; or even worse: you’ll break one of us.”

Dean could hear Charlie and Jo agree with Sam, while Garth and Adam just sniggered. He ignored all of his siblings and tried once more to open the lid of their box, so he could carefully peek outside. It worked for all of three seconds before the lid slipped once more, making Dean stumble and roll back against Sam.

“Dean!”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up.”

Already rolling back to the edge of the box, Dean was just about to try once more when suddenly the lid was lifted and the box rose.

“Where do these go?” a foreign voice asked.

Even though he had to lay completely still, Dean still risked a peek and could see a human that he’d never seen before. Fear gripped him – had their human given them away? If that was the case, did that mean they were separated from all the other Christmas balls?

Before he could panic for real, the familiar face of Meg appeared next to the other one and she grinned inside the box.

“Oh, these go on the bottom of the tree. I made them myself many years ago.”

“They’re nice,” the other human said, lifting Dean up to look at him more closely. “You’re very talented.”

Meg pressed a kiss to the redhead’s cheek, before grinning. “You’re just saying that because you want to –”

“Ohh, no. You shut up and stop distracting me,” came the reply, but the human was still grinning and even pressed a quick kiss to Meg’s lips. “No naughty business until we’ve finished decorating the tree.”

“You’re no fun, Anna.”

“And yet you love me.”

Instead of replying, Meg rolled her eyes, took the box out of Anna’s hand, and moved over towards the tree. The other human – Anna, as it seemed – followed her, thus allowing Dean a first look at the tree they would hang on this year. It was a beautiful pine, fluffy, green, and tall. Dean liked it right away.

Anna found him a nice place and once both humans turned around to get more ornaments, Dean wiggled just a little, testing the all-around feel. He liked it. Not like last year when a branch was tickling him the whole time.

“Here they come,” Jo whispered, getting everybody’s attention right away. All of their eyes wandered back towards the two humans opening the next box – a box that always excited Dean, ever since Meg had bought it some seven years ago.

“These are wonderful,” Anna squealed in delight. “They almost look like mine. Only mine are without the glitter.”

“Okay, show me yours first, maybe we can mix them a bit.”

Dean really didn’t like the delay and judging by Jo’s huff, neither did she. He knew exactly who she was looking forward to seeing again.

Instead of getting what they wanted right away, Dean and his siblings watched as Anna opened another box, one they’d never seen before.

 

 

Meg looked inside and grinned. “You’re right, these are nice. Should we put them in the middle and then the ones with the glitter on top?”

_Nooo_ , Dean was screaming internally at the same time he heard Anna agreeing to Meg’s plan. He looked over at Jo and saw how saddened she was as well, her usual silver glow weakened. If they put the Christmas balls with the glitter on top, that would mean –

And there he finally was.

Dean couldn’t look away from how beautiful he was, the time in the box not lessening it one little bit.

Cas.

Delicate, wonderful, shy Castiel, the most beautiful ornament to ever grace a Christmas tree.

Their gazes met and instantly, Cas was shining even brighter, his bright silver pattern standing out beautifully against his dark blue body. It dimmed, however, the moment he realized that Meg was hanging him further up than usual, far away from Dean.

Dean could feel his own glow dim down, his green body probably indistinguishable against the needles of the pine tree. They were hanging his Cas way too far away from him, and all Dean could do now was mope around. All this time in a dark box, only coming out once a year to see his beautiful love – and then their human was separating them in such a cruel way, for them to see each other but not be close.

Looking over, Dean saw Jo giving him a look that probably matched his own in sadness, her Balthazar finding a place just as high as Castiel.

“Oh, look,” Dean heard Garth whisper, and while his own misery made his heart heavy he saw both Sam and Garth look at the new Christmas balls that now hung in the middle of the pine tree.

Eight new balls had found their way on their tree – and Dean swore to ignore them, too hurt about the way they separated him from his love.

 

 

~*~

 

The days went by and while Dean and Cas were able to communicate by yelling up and down the tree, it simply wasn’t the same. Sam and Garth, those traitors, had made quick friends with the new balls. Especially two of them, Eileen and Beth, seemed to be very nice. For them, the whole room was new, since they’d come with Anna to their new home. The more Dean listened in as two of his brothers quite obviously fell in love, the less he could keep his act of hating the new Christmas balls. After all, it wasn’t their fault.

Besides, it seemed Anna and the new ornaments weren’t the only modification this year. As it seemed, Meg had finally gotten her pet she’d always wished to find under the Christmas tree one day, ever since she’d been a kid. Dean and his siblings knew that, being with her for so long, after all.

Lucifer was a black and white cat and seemed to be a little devil. More than once Dean had to cling to his branch as Lucifer pawed at him, apparently very interested. So far, all had been good, but Dean feared it would only get worse.

His fear was somewhat confirmed when Lucifer went around the room one silent morning and gnawed at several of the boxes Meg and Anna had stacked in one corner.

“Oh no,” Beth cried out. “That is our box. He’s destroying it.”

She was right. And it shouldn’t just stay at that box. By the time the two humans entered the room, they found a battlefield of paper and cardboard on the floor.

“Lucifer!” Meg yelled right away, but the cat was nowhere to be seen.

Anna moved forward, inspecting the damage. “Look at this mess. Guess we should have put the boxes somewhere else.”

“At least the ornaments and lights are all up on the tree,” Meg replied, walking out of the room and coming back shortly after with a broom. “Guess we’ll have to find a new box.”

_A new box?_

Dean instantly brightened at the thought that maybe this would finally mean he’d be put in one box with Cas –

– when his thoughts were brought to an end abruptly.

Sharp claws were drilled into his body, his gaze landing on malicious yellow eyes as Lucifer grinned at him.

“ _Dean!_ ”

The yells were coming from all over the tree, the loudest of them all was Castiel’s rough voice that Dean loved to hear so much. He wished he’d been allowed to be close to him one last time. He’d thought he’d be allowed to hang on the same tree as Cas forever. Instead, he tried his best now not to lose his hold on the needles of the pine tree, gripping it as tight as he could while the claws pawed at his fringes.

The first needles were breaking.

“ _DEAN!_ ”

He looked up one last time, seeing almost all the silver gone from Cas as the terror took all his shimmer.

Then he was falling.

 

~*~

 

“Lucifer, you stupid beast.”

Meg’s harsh voice was the first thing Dean heard, followed directly by the feel of a soft hand closing around his body.

“Look at what you’ve done. You monster. You better run.”

“Maybe we should put them further up the tree,” Anna’s voice was close while Dean could feel Meg’s fingers brushing over his fringes, gently straightening them and untangling some knots. His whole body hurt but the soft fingers made it better. Air was rushing around him and just a moment later, he could feel his fringes brush over pine needles. He took two, three more breaths, and then opened his eyes.

The room looked so different from further up the tree. Carefully looking down, he saw just how high he really was. “Woah.” He tried not to panic, not used to such heights.

A soft chuckle sounded right next to him and when he turned, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas?”

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, you hear me?”

“Of course not,” Dean breathed out, letting one of his fringes softly brush over Cas. Instantly, the silver was glowing again, Cas’ beauty on full display. “I’m happy I fell, just to finally make it to Heaven and to you.”

“Charmer,” Cas replied, yet his grin was wide and his glow almost pulsating, touching Dean with his warmth.

 

~*~

 

 

One after another, the other Christmas balls were hung up higher, by some fortunate fate none of those separated that wanted to be close.

And when Christmas time was over, Meg and Anna had found one cozy box, making sure that the Christmas ornaments could spend their precious time together all year long.

Forever.

 


End file.
